


Reading Between the Lines

by FiveEyes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, That's a lot of fluff, even worse jokes, godawful flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveEyes/pseuds/FiveEyes
Summary: so what’s your name?You do know that Ms. Agate read out our names at the beginning of the lesson, right, Amethyst?you do know that your a smartass who starts every sentence with you do know*you’rethanks for proving my point, smartassIn which Pearl and Amethyst are forced to share a textbook, and it turns into a documentary of their relationship.





	Reading Between the Lines

**September 06** _  
_

_thanks dude_

_You do know that you will have to pay for your copy, right?_

_Ms. Agate isn’t exactly lenient when it comes to her textbooks._

_I know man she’s probs gonna sell me into slave labour or smth_

_Also don’t write into the textbook!_

_chill, this pen has an eraser end, I can just_ **unreadable smudge**

_I will make you pay for my copy, too._

_:(_

_so what’s your name_

_You do know that Ms. Agate read out our names at the beginning of the lesson, right, Amethyst?_

_you do know that your a smartass who starts every sentence with you do know_

_*you’re_

_thanks for proving my point, smartass_

 

**September 08**

 

_lemme see_

_No._

 

_dude please_

**September 13**

_i’m sorry I called you a smartass_

_you can have my lunch and everything_

_that’s a fair trade_

**September 15**

 

_i’ve got a feeling there’s a pop quiz coming up_

**September 20**

_cmon dude i really need to pass this class_

_If it was really that important to you, you wouldn’t have lost your textbook on the first day_

_fuck u_

_Erase that immediately._

_make me_

**September 22**

**September 27**

_How was the pop quiz for you?_

_take a wild guess_

_You’re upset._

_duh_

_I really didn’t think it meant so much to you._

_I don’t know what could have given you a clue there._

_Maybe the fact that i was seconds away from begging on my knees to get you to share that fucking textbook!_

_Don’t be crass, I’m trying to apologize._

_try harder_

_Amethyst. I’m truly sorry for my behavior, and if it’s in any way possible, I’ll make it up to you._

_I could tutor you._

_That is, if you would accept help from me._

_Please?_

_k_

_Are you free tonight?_

_free as Scotland._

_Okay. Tomorrow wouldn’t work out, I have ballet practice, but how about the day after tomorrow?_

_dude, I am free tonight_

_But Scotland has been part of the UK since 1707, it isn’t free._

_it’s just a thing people say pearl, don’t  overanalyze it_

_I have never heard anybody say such a thing._

_well i’m trying to make it a thing_

_Hubris will be your downfall._

**September 29**

_pearl_

_Yes?_

_thanks. i really appreciate you’re help._

_*your_

_And it’s no problem, really._

_In fact, I had fun too!_

_that's what she said_

_in the best case scenario, anyway_

**October** _**02** _

_hey Pearl_

_Yes?_

_what’s black and white and black and white and black and white?_

_I don’t know._

_a nun falling down the stairs! :D_

_That’s terrible!_

_you mean terrific_

_i hope you read that in ms agate’s voice because i imagined her saying that_

**October 04**

 

_a waiter tries to make small talk to a customer while pouring him his coffee._

_he says: "looks like rain, huh?“ the customer replies: "yeah, but it could also be coffee“_

_This one doesn’t even make sense!_

_yea it does_

**October 09**

 

_knock knock_

_Amethyst._

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Amethyst, please stop._

_K N O C K  K N O C K_

_If I ask who’s there, will you stop?_

_knockknockknockknockknockknockknockknockknock_

_Alright. Who’s there?_

_Britney._

_Britney who?_

_knock knock_

_What? That’s not how the joke is supposed to go!_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Who’s there?_

 

_Whoops I did it again!_

_you smiled_

_i saw it_

_you can’t hide from me_

**October 11**

 

_heh, you’ll like this one: an electron lands a court case. the electron was charged._

_Pearl?_

_cmon man this one wasn’t so bad_

 

**October 16**

_hey_

 

**October 18**

_Are you ok?_

 

_Im sorry, I’ve been a bit stressed lately._

 

_i think you need something to take your mind of things_

_off_

_it just isn’t the same if I do it myself_

_that’s what she said_

_good one, me_

_thanks_

_anyway, how about we hang out some day_

_like without  ol’ Isaac Newton, just you and me_

_I’m sorry, Amethyst, but I just don’t have the time._

_I have a ballet performance coming up, and practice is really time consuming._

_if you don’t wanna hang you can just say so_

 

_And that’s not at all what I meant, Amethyst! I’d love to spend time with you, but I_  ( **wet smudge)** _n’t let my_   **(** **wet smudge)** _down_

_oh shit_

_i’m sorry_

_i fucked it up again haven’t i_

**October 23**

**October 25**

**...**

**November 22**

_are you alright_

 

_Yes._

_where have you been?_

_I had a stomach bug, nothing to worry about._

_I’ve been writing down everything you missed, so don’t freak out_

_i fell asleep during agate’s lecture on acids and basics tho_

_i drooled on the page a little and everything smudged_

_that was a joke in case you were wondering_

_haven’t a conversation this stimulating since my goldfish died_

**November 27**

_if i said something wrong you can just tell me you know_

**November 29**

_ignoring me, real mature_

**December 02**

_you’re not alright, are you_

_I told you, I’m just a bit stressed._

_nuh-uh_

_I know how you are when you’re just a bit stressed_

_you start rambling and nothing can get you to shut up_

_and then you do the thing where you tap your foot at light speed_

_and you apologize for, like, breathing too loud_

_tell me what’s wrong_

_please_

 

_I really am stressed, but you are right, that isn’t everything._

_I need to give my best in my upcoming performance. More than usual._

_My mother might be watching._

_You see, all my sisters are truly wonderful dancers._

_and your mom wants to make you the next in line_

_but the badass, awesome rebel in you would much rather do wrestling_

_oil her entire body up and just get down and dirty on the mat_

_Ew._

_No, I really enjoy ballet, and I fancy myself quite good at it, too._

_But when my mother watches, it’s like I’m three years old again_

_I can’t remember anything I’ve learned anymore._

_I just panic, and stand there, useless._

_I don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of everyone, Amethyst._

_shit, that’s some heavy stuff_

_I have been losing sleep over it, and my performance has suffered._

_Not only in ballet, but my grades have dropped, too._

_Mother thinks that you are a bad influence on me._

_If I don’t get it together soon, she says she might disown me._

_fuck me, that’s awful_

_like, i don’t even know what to say_

 

_I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have unloaded all of this on you._

**December 04**

_pearl_

_two girls walk into a classroom_

_Not now, Amethyst._

_hear me out_

_two girls walk into a classroom and sit down next to each other_

_they don’t like each other at first, because they’ve both got their issues_

_but the more time they spend together, the closer they become_

_and one girl knows the other one is going through some tough emotional shit_

_and she wants to let the other girl know how talented and smart and amazing she is_

_and that she shouldn’t give a fuck about what anybody thinks about her_

_but words aren’t her strong suit and she’s too dumb to make them sound like the words the smart girl deserves_

_Amethyst, stop._

_shit that was too creepy right_

_fuck_

_Amethyst, do you really think of yourself as stupid? That’s not good._

_pearl, this isn’t about me_

_I mean it, I don’t want you beating yourself up like this._

_shut up mom_

_i knew i shouldn’t of done this_

_*shouldn’t have_

_she’s back from the dead_

_there’s the nerd  i missed_

_and if anybody asks, i never said that_

**Devember 11**

_hey pearl, how about i come watch your ballet performance_

_I don’t think it will be your taste._

_i didn’t think you would be  my taste, and look where we are now_

_hehe, i see you blushing_

_anyway, I think you could use some moral support_

_if you’re freezing up, you can just look at me_

_and i’ll hold up some stupid banner like  „that’s my pearl“ or something_

_and it’ll be so cheesy you can’t even feel nervous anymore_

_so can i come see you, pretty please_

_I don’t know, CAN you?_

_oh god, you sound like my kindergarten teacher_

_In all seriousness, would you really do that for me? It will probably bore you to death._

_i’ve been bored to death before but  i survived_

_see what i did there?_

_anyway, this is important to you, so i’m gonna support you_

_like, you know, a fellow human you feel close to_

_a companion of sorts_

_a 'friend', as the young folk say_

_I know what a friend is, Amethyst._

_And thank you very much._

_You don't know what this means to me._

**_December 13_ **

 

_the secret come out: does pearl is bones made of chewing gum_

_I don’t even know where to begin with this sentence._

_how did you get your spine to bend that way_

_it looked painful_

_You get used to it._

_not exactly what i wanted to hear_

_You were right, by the way._

_of course i was_

_when exactly_

_I really could use a distraction to get my mind off everything that’s been bothering me._

_are you saying what i think your saying_

_*you’re_

_never change_

_And as much as I’d miss Isaac, I’d like to spend some more time with you, and only you._

_talk like that will definitely get you laid_

_Wait a second, are you flirting with me?_

_Have you been flirting with me all this time?_

 

_depends_

_On what?_

_are you still gonna tutor me if i say yes_

_I’ll try, but how much tutoring we’ll get done depends entirely on you ;)_

_WOAH_

_WOAH WOAH WOAH_

_was that an emoji_

_a WINKING EMOJI_

_scandalous_

_holy shit it really is the nerdy ones who are the dirtiest_

_But seriously, your grade is more important than any date, no distractions allowed there._

_you just called it a date :D_

_I guess I did. This isn’t going too fast for you, is it?_

_you wish!_

_I actually don't._

_I think I have a place in mind for our date._

_i love it when you say that word_

_write that word_

_whatever_

_so are you free tonight_

_As free as Scotland._

_you make me proud, p._

**_As moving as this budding love story is, I will not tolerate you wasting your time on writing little love letters in my lesson, and neither will I tolerate this defacing of school property. See me after school, both of you._ **

 

_oh man_

_Please tell me that did not just happen._

_it sure did_

_End me, Amethyst._

_but then who’s gonna end me?_

_we have to do the right thing here_

_we’re going to have to live on with the knowledge that  ol’ agate knows about all my great pick up lines_

_and she will steal them_

_Thank you very much for this image I will never be able to forget._

_oh god, this book is contaminated now_

_I don’t want her reading any more about us!_

_so we have to get rid of it before female Snape can have a second look at it_

_Why don’t you try hiding it in the Room of Requirement?_

_ha, nerd_

_You started it, and I have written proof!_

_yet another reason this book has to go_

_You’re still paying for it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first english fanfic! I have published a few in my native language (not here, though), and I hope the dialogue is believable enough. If you have the time, any kind of feedback would be appreciated. In any case, thank you for reading, I hope you have a great day!


End file.
